


union [set theory]

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: They're not even really out of sight from after clearing the site post-mission when she pulls him in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for zauberer_sirin who asked for the mandatory makeouts skoulson prompt #13 [IMPULSIVE]. Hope you like it! :)

**union** (set theory) _noun_.  
In set theory, the union of a collection of sets is the set of all elements in the collection. It is one of the fundamental operations through which sets can be combined and related to each other. The union of two sets A and B is the set of elements which are in A, in B, or in both A and B.

*

They're not even really out of sight after clearing the site post-mission when she pulls him in. And kisses him. In the middle of the street.  
He actually isn't as confused as she would have expected him to be (or at least, he pretends that he isn't).   
"... why?"  
She shrugs, and the moment is gone. As she starts walking away, she briefly considers apologizing, then doesn't. Frowns at herself instead.

*

The party is almost over, Mack and May are collecting the various glasses and paper plates from around the common room. Everything feels a little melancholy. Like when you accidentally stay awake for too long, when the birds and the street resume their sounds at the same time, and when from looking outside, you wouldn't be able to tell if it's dusk or dawn.  
He takes her hand for a second as they're clearing the kitchen table of empty bottles together. She freezes for a moment because she's really tired and that doesn't help with reading people. Coulson presses a kiss to her lips, though, and it's not exactly innocent. She certainly wouldn't have been able to guess that. Not even when more awake.

*

She's about to go to bed, actually, so he catches her in her pyjamas. It's not that she's actually uncomfortable meeting him like this. He's seen her in worse states, and in more embarrassing sleeping shirts, so it's fine. It's just that she didn't expect him. She didn't expect to come across anyone here, not after reading in the Cuban Diary until after 4 a.m. anyway.  
Instead, she almost makes Coulson jump as she's getting up from the couch, he probably didn't see her as he was approaching the kitchen.  
"I'm so sorry," she says, giving him a tired little smile. "Didn't hear you coming."  
"That's okay," he smiles back. "I just really need to get some sleep."  
She nods, tiptoes past him, gives him a nod. "Sleep tight."  
"Daisy?"  
She turns back around, takes a step or two towards him. Suddenly, he turns in, gives her a peck on the cheek. Okay, a little more than a peck. Not really a kiss, though. Probably.  
It makes her smile.

*

They are making out, she realizes. It's definitely not what she expected from this birthday party, but they are both drunk, so, okay. It's actually nice. Very nice. Extremely nice, even. She tries to pull him even closer, but that's probably not possible.   
It makes him bump his head against the doorframe, actually, but he doesn't complain. And to be honest, there's not time to complain, because Mace just walked in, so they'll probably have to postpone this. Or forget it. Even though, forgetting the way Coulson just pushed her against the wall, that's probably not going to happen. Especially not after the way he's been kissing her for the past, what, fifteen minutes?  
"Hey," she nods, because Mace is staring. It might be the alcohol, but she's pretty sure she's detected a hint of, uh, jealousy in his stare?  
She almost feels a little proud.

*

If she didn't know better by now, she'd classify the next time it happens as a mere adrenaline-driven reaction. Coulson just pulled her into a narrow alley (into safety, that is), and Daisy, well, Daisy has started making out with him. Just like this. And he's doing the same thing, basically. The tiny, almost undetectable beep from his earpiece as he turns it off makes her smile against his mouth. His very warm, very soft mouth.  
She's pretty breathless when she pulls away, but it needs to be said.  
"We need to stop."  
He looks shocked.  
"... stop what?"  
"Meeting like this."  
His shoulders fall a little. "Okay."

"No, I mean – we need to stop having these makeouts and then, no follow-up."  
It takes a moment until it sinks in. He chuckles.  
"We _have_ been having follow-ups, Daisy," he says, but she's not irritated because his smirk is totally there. No use trying to hide it.  
"Fair point," she says, looking pretty amused. "What I meant was – I mean I ... I think we should just, uh, make out _as a rule_. Like, regularly."  
"Agreed."   
She mock-swats him at that.

"What about fraternization, though? Director?"   
Is he ever going to stop with that smirk, though? Probably not. And he probably shouldn't. It's part of what makes it so easy to kiss Coulson.   
"Don't worry. I'm much more of a _soror_ anyway," she says, and he takes a little bow in acknowledgement. With the very intense, half-professional eyecontact that follows, they manage to keep it together for mere seconds before bursting out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Tell me what you think! :)
> 
> I shamelessly used Wikipedia's definition of the mathematical term _union_ because I can't explain this sort of stuff in English, I guess.


End file.
